Rotten Leftovers
by LibbyKino
Summary: This is supposed to be a continuation of the original BSSM manga, taking place in 30th century Crystal Tokyo. Chibi-usa is the main character. I will eventually draw this story into a manga, which is why there's very little description, and almost reads
1. Prologue

A NOTE: This fan-fiction is based on the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon manga originally written by Naoko Takeuchi. I do not claim rights to Sailor Moon or any of the original Sailor Moon cast. "Sailor Zero Sagittarius" is an original character created by me, and not an actual character from the anime or manga series.  
  
  
  
Prologue: Left Behind  
  
"I am Guardian Cosmos: Guardian and Holy Spirit of the Cosmos Seed. Long ago, there were shining stars that came here like you, as perfect star forms. In my breast I held the cast-off shell of a small star. That star, too, carried strong brilliance like yours, Sailor Moon. Saying it would come here to me, that life was lost to this Cauldron's sea of origin. Saying you want to create a new history of the stars? I wonder if that means you want to leave here in those star forms?"  
  
"We want to go live together, always, like this," said Usagi. "We want to make our future like this. However hard it may be, we want to live these lives!"  
  
The Sailor Senshi then were enclosed in light, and thrown into the air.  
  
"Guardian Cosmos!" Usagi called as she flew away. "Is Chaos...?"  
  
They disappeared into the galaxy.  
  
A moment later. "Then. it's mine? All mine? Is there no one else left?" cried a small, meek, disbelieving voice.  
  
A small black-haired lady stepped from around a lone pillar.  
  
"I wonder if they're gone for good. they all forgot about me. I'm alone here. the only one left. just little.me."  
  
She wore a simple purple and gold dress that came down to her knees. Her golden armbands glimmered as a flash of light flew from the Cauldron and into the endless starry night. She looked down at her bracelets and gasped.  
  
"Why am I here? Galaxia-sama. and Chaos were. murdered. then why am I still here? My bracelets are intact, yet the source of their power has been destroyed. "  
  
Suddenly a new flash of light flew from the Cauldron and straight into the woman. Her chest lit up and she glowed. Then the light washed over her and she transformed. her dress split in half and flew out to meet the floor like satin ribbons. Golden laces laced themselves into the dress holding it together, and wrapped themselves around her boots. A long piece of draping, golden cloth fell from her bracelets and attached itself to the back of her dress. The light ran through her hair like ripples in a pond, bleaching it a solid white. Her entire body stretched upwards nearly three feet. Finally, a tall golden pole materialized in her hand. Atop the scepter, a black orb was perched. There was the faint image of a small spiral galaxy visible inside the blackness of the amulet.  
  
"I see now. Galaxia. and Chaos. died so that I would live. Their seeds merged inside the cauldron and gave birth to me. I will live on to carry out the mission. I will become victorious where they failed. The Galaxy Cauldron is mine. and I rule the Galaxy from on high. Here, where no one will penetrate the walls of the Shadow Galatica. Here, in the center of the cosmos, Zero Star Sagittarius. Here, finally, I will truly be a Senshi of the highest power."  
  
A black pointed choker tumbled out of the cauldron and skidded to a stop at the lady's feet. She picked it up and placed it around her neck. The ends in the back grew into each other to form a solid collar.  
  
"With this star seed, the seed of Zero Sagittarius, I am truly a Sailor Senshi. Galaxia did keep her promise after all. Now I am the strongest, and no one can stop me. not even the one called Eternal Sailormoon could vanquish me now. No. Sailor Zero Sagittarius. has finally been reborn."  
  
A small sprite-like woman floated up from the cauldron, surrounded by a brilliant aura.  
  
"NO! Zero Sagittarius! How could you be here? Not like this! Not now! How did you escape?"  
  
"Quiet, you insolent fairy! I am the ruler of the Cosmos now. you will obey me!"  
  
"Never! I am the Guardian of this sacred place where star seeds are born and reborn. The Galaxy Cauldron will never serve your evil will! I am the Cauldron Guardian Cosmos, and you will not rule this Galaxy as long as I am free!"  
  
"I SAID SILENCE! Kneel and OBEY!"  
  
Zero Sagittarius pointed her long scepter at Guardian Cosmos and a large burst of gold and purple ribbons shot at the little sprite. At the same time, Guardian Cosmos fired an attack from her staff but was overcome and thrown back against a pillar.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Zero Sagittarius laughed wickedly as Guardian Cosmos lie on the ground, her aura flickering as she held her shoulder with one hand, her staff in the other. Zero Sagittarius circled her scepter in the air until a pointed black choker, identical to her own, but smaller, was made of dark energy. She snatched it from the air and threw it at Guardian Cosmos.  
  
"CATCH!"  
  
Guardian Cosmos took a final breath before the choker clasped itself onto her neck and sealed itself in the back. She stood, dropping the staff, grasping the collar, trying to break it off.  
  
"NO! Zero Sagittarius! What have you done?"  
  
"SILENCE! You are the keeper of this Galaxy Cauldron? Then you must control the star seeds. None will escape here. You will keep them from leaving this castle."  
  
Guardian Cosmos' eyes flickered black, then white, black, then white again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now go. I will rebuild this fortress, and then I will seek the other star seeds. Shadow Galatica will live again!"  
  
Guardian Cosmos retrieved her staff, as she touched it, her aura became solid again. but dark and empty. She floated down to the bottom of the cauldron, her temple. 


	2. Wake Up and Send Off

Chapter One: Wake up and Send Off  
  
"Please, take care of yourself," says Elios. "I will continue my prayers for your safety in Elysian."  
  
"Elios," says Chibi-usa. "I'll see you again, right?"  
  
"Yes, maiden. I will eagerly await the day when I can meet you again. Eagerly."  
  
"Elios! We will! I'll go to see you again!"  
  
Elios disappears into the sky on top of a white pegasus.  
  
"Someday in the future..." thinks Chibi-usa. "When I've become a real lady... So Elios can be my prince."  
  
Chibi-usa's eyes fill with tears.  
  
"Small Lady?" called a small voice. "Small Lady!"  
  
Diana leaped onto Chibi-usa's beautiful white-laced canopy bed. The bell on her ribbon jingled.  
  
White fluffy clouds meld together and form the face of a familiar kitten.  
  
"Small Lady! You must get up, Small Lady! You're going to be late to the send-off! The King and Queen want you to be there! You have to wake up!"  
  
Chibi-usa rolled over onto her other side.  
  
"SMALL LADY!!"  
  
The kitten-cloud opens its mouth and swallows Chibi-usa whole.  
  
Chibi-usa opened her eyes.  
  
"No, Diana. too. early." mumbled Chibi-usa.  
  
"WAKE UP, SMALL LADY!" mewed Diana at the top of her voice.  
  
Chibi-usa sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Diana! Why did you wake me up so early today? I don't have to go school for three more hours!" said Chibi-usa while peering at the clock on the wall. "Besides! I was having the most wonderful dream!" she said as she yawned and lay back down on her pillow.  
  
"Small Lady. please don't tell me that you forgot about the send off this morning!" whined Diana.  
  
"What send off, Diana?" asked Chibi-usa who was preparing to fall asleep once more.  
  
Diana tried to pull the comforter off of Chibi-usa in desperation to wake her up. "You're Mother and Father's send off!" Diana said, annoyed. "And they're expecting you to give a speech!"  
  
Chibi-usa shot out of bed, knocking poor Diana to the floor.  
  
"Oh, no! How could I have forgotten? Mom will go haywire! How much time do I have, Diana?" asked Chibi-usa, looking back at the bed. "Diana?" Chibi- usa crept over to the bed, "Hello?"  
  
"Three more hours 'till the school bell rings, Small Lady, you'd better get your books ready." said Diana lying on her back on the floor with swirls in her eyes.  
  
Chibi-usa reached down and plucked Diana from the floor.  
  
"Diana!"  
  
Diana's eyes stopped swirling.  
  
"Yes?" said Diana meekly.  
  
"The send off. what time does it start?" questioned Chibi-usa.  
  
"Send off? What send off?" inquired Diana.  
  
"UGGGGHHH!!!" yelled a frustrated Chibi-usa who dropped a confused Diana to the floor again.  
  
"Small Lady?"  
  
"No time to explain, Diana! I've got to hurry!" yelled Chibi-usa as she darted into her king-size walk-in closet. 


	3. Speech

Chapter 2: Speech  
  
"WHERE ARE ALL MY SPICES?" Makoto's voice reverberated in the ears of all people within a mile of the air ship. Pigeons filled the sky at the sound of her scream.  
  
"I specifically asked for curry, cinnamon, ginger, garlic, oregano, parsnip, barley and a thousand other herbs! None of them are here!" yelled Makoto as she counted off the spices on her fingers. The unfortunate little man in a sailor's suit was trembling. "I cannot cook with salt and pepper alone! Do you expect the royal cuisine to be plain and BORING?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess, it will never happen again. I'll have the spices delivered immediately!" squeaked the little man.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" the little man yelled and ran off down a corridor.  
  
"Mako-chan! Don't get so worried! You nearly scared the little guy to death!" lectured a voice from around the corner.  
  
"Ami-chan. you just don't understand about cooking! If there are no spices there might as well be no food!"  
  
Ami walked into the kitchen and was almost surprised at how clean it was. That was so typical of Makoto. cleaning and cooking, cleaning and cooking. Ami always thought that Makoto ought to spend more time reading or studying.  
  
"Maybe so, but that's still no reason to give the first mate a heart attack! Besides, we're supposed to be relaxing on this cruise!"  
  
"Ah. you're wrong for once Ami-chan! Usagi and Mamoru are supposed to relax on this cruise."  
  
"Even so. I'm sure Usagi means for us to relax as well!"  
  
"And are you so relaxed, Ami-chan? Minako tells me that you've been going gaga up on the bridge. She says that you've been going all out at the flight terminals and what not." said Makoto as she began to double-check the pantry.  
  
"Well. someone has to do it! I wouldn't leave that kind of thing to a captain like Minako! She'd end up getting us sucked into a black hole, and you know it!"  
  
"That's true. I'll bet that Minako is the only one of us that is truly relaxed. You know that Rei has taken it upon herself to be in charge of all the entertainment?"  
  
"She is a wonderful singer," pointed out Ami.  
  
"Yea. but she couldn't dance if her life depended on it!"  
  
"Lets just hope she won't be dancing. Listen, I should go and find Chibi- usa. I want to help her with the speech. Don't get too uptight about being head chef. I don't want you to have a nervous breakdown."  
  
"You got it, Ami-chan!" Makoto peeked out from the pantry and waved goodbye to Ami"  
  
Ami left the kitchen and continued down the corridor until finally she saw light at the other end. She began to walk up the steps when a pink-haired blur shot from the sky and knocked her over.  
  
"Sorry Ami! I'm in a hurry!"  
  
"Chibi-usa! I was just looking for you!" exclaimed a surprised Ami who was sprawled at the bottom of a staircase with the little Princess on top of her.  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"Well, I thought you might want a little help with your speech."  
  
"PERFECT!" yelled Chibi-usa, "Come with me!" She jumped up off of Ami's stomach and snatched her hand. She ran down the hall as fast as she could, trailing a confused Ami behind her. Chibi-usa finally came to an empty room and ducked inside.  
  
"Ami, you have to help me!"  
  
"Calm down, Chibi-usa! It's only a speech!"  
  
"I know! But I don't HAVE a speech!"  
  
"CHIBI-USA! No speech? You're mother and father are counting on you! How could you forget?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I just forgot!"  
  
"Chibi-usa, the whole WORLD will be watching this send off on LIVE TV!"  
  
"I know! I know! That's why I need your help!"  
  
"All right!" Ami sighed, "But one day, I'm not going to be able to help you!"  
  
"I know," said Chibi-usa sheepishly.  
  
"Now, you do know that this cruise is a big controversy, and a lot of news media will be there to cover it. Because you are the Crown Princess, everything you say, and I mean everything, has to be absolutely perfect. Whatever you do, you can't get stage fright!"  
  
"Don't worry about that. there's not a single drop of stage fright in me."  
  
"That's good. Now as for the speech. you should say things like 'This is a celebration of the glory of our King and Queen' and 'All the prosperity of our new world is because of the good my Mother and Father have brought with their rule'. I want you to make sure that you let the people know that your Mother and Father have earned this one vacation, and so have the people. Let them know that these are peaceful times and that nothing could possibly go wrong."  
  
"Of course nothing will go wrong!"  
  
"Of course, but you have to assure them!"  
  
"Oh. okay."  
  
"After the speech, the media will be asking you questions. The four Senshi will be there to back you up. If someone asks you a question that you can't answer just say that you can't answer any more questions and leave. We'll cover for you. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, I got it! Thanks a lot Ami! You're always helping me out!"  
  
"Yes, but next time be READY!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!" 


	4. Bon Voyage

Chapter 3: Bon Voyage  
  
"Good Morning Earth! I'm here at the Crystal Tokyo Docks awaiting the arrival of the royal family. Rumor has it that the Crown Princess, Small Lady Serenity, plans to give a speech in the King and Queen's honor before their departure this morning."  
  
The reporter turned around as a loud cheering built up behind him for Chibi- usa who was walking onto the platform. Several microphones were mounted on top of the podium standing there. The five inner Senshi were behind her, all wearing their own royal gowns. Chibi-usa stood and waited patiently for the crowd to die down.  
  
"We're gathered here today in celebration!" said Chibi-usa. The audience roared, and Chibi-usa waited. "Our world today is a Utopia! My Mother and Father have done everything in their power to make this land a beautiful dream world. And thanks to their hard work and devotion, our lives are peaceful, happy, and prosperous!" The crowd exploded with cheering and applause. Chibi-usa waited patiently again. "My parents, the King and Queen, have earned this vacation a thousand times over! On this splendid holiday, it is the fifteenth anniversary of the day Mother and Father came to rule. We will all rise up and celebrate the glory of my Mother and Father!" As the crowd cheered, Chibi-usa looked up and behind her to see Usagi and Mamoru standing together at the side of the airship. Usagi wiped a tear away, and Mamoru smiled. Chibi-usa turned back to the audience. "We've all earned this vacation, every one of us. We've all earned a break. And so today, we will celebrate! Today everyone on this beautiful blue planet will celebrate and be happy. Today, at every corner of our System, Solaris, we will celebrate. Today is the day we are all at peace! Today, forever and always at peace!" Cameras flashed as the audience cheered louder than ever before. Chibi-usa just stood their smiling.  
  
"Small Lady! Small Lady! Small Lady, over here!" yelled reporters in the pit surrounding the platform. Chibi-usa pointed at a tall woman in the front row.  
  
"Small Lady, rumor says that the King and Queen are worried for the people's safety while they're going to be on the star cruise, but they'll still be casting off despite the suspicion. Is there any truth behind this story?"  
  
"No, there's no truth in that rumor at all. The King and Queen are assured that these are peaceful times, and thanks to the Silver Crystal, Earth has no enemies. My Mother and Father would like to assure you that while they're away, nothing will happen out of the ordinary, and they encourage you to celebrate happily and carefree," explained Chibi-usa. The reporters cried out again for Chibi-usa's attention, she quickly pointed to a man, also in the front row.  
  
"The people of the world are worried about the Royal Rule while their King and Queen are away. Who will govern the planet while they are on the cruise?"  
  
"Why, my Mother and Father of course. The King and Queen may be on a vacation, but they are still the Royal leaders of Earth. The airship, Tranquility, is equipped with all the latest technology and my Mother and Father are perfectly capable of running the entire planet from there, if need be," Chibi-usa finished. She pointed to a man near the back of the mob of reporters.  
  
"What about the big controversy? Is it true that the King and Queen are taking this cruise merely to escape the responsibilities of their duties as leaders of Earth?"  
  
"No, of course not! This is a day of celebration, and my Mother and Father will be celebrating with the rest of Solaris by relaxing for three days on a cruise! Everyone deserves a break, even my Mother and Father, and they've earned this vacation just as much as the rest of you. I'm sorry, but there is no time for any more questions." Reporters tried to get Chibi-usa's attention as she left the platform and started to walk up the boarding stairs. Chibi-usa just ignored them.  
  
The reporters then realized that the four Princesses were still on the platform and called for their attention. Minako stepped forward and pointed to a little lady with a tape recorder.  
  
"Princess Minako, is what Small Lady said, true? Are the King and Queen so sure of our safety that they'd abandon us on a star cruise? What about the King and Queen's safety while they're away?"  
  
"Yes, what Small Lady said is correct, but the King and Queen are not 'abandoning' us. Like Small Lady said, the King and Queen are perfectly capable of running the entire planet from that airship if need be. As for the safety of the Royal Family, we four Guardian Senshi will all be on the cruise, at the Queen's side. If anything at all goes wrong, we'll be able to stop it." Minako pointed to someone else just as Usagi looked up and found Chibi-usa.  
  
"Dear, you're growing up too fast!" complained Usagi as Minako continued the press conference down on the ground. "That was a marvelous speech you gave! One day, you're going to be a queen yourself, and I just know that everyone will love you!"  
  
Chibi-usa smiled and blushed. "Thank you Mom, but I had a lot of help from Ami."  
  
"Chibi-usa, you've grown up so much. I don't have to bend down so far to hug you anymore. You know we're both very proud of you, and we'll miss you so much on the cruise," remarked Mamoru.  
  
"You'll only be gone for three days! You don't have to miss me for that long." Said Chibi-usa.  
  
Just then Minako and the others walked on board.  
  
"Chibi-usa," called Rei, "we're going to cast off very soon. It would be wise if you said goodbye now and left."  
  
"All right, Rei!" yelled Chibi-usa. She turned back to her parents and held out her arms to be hugged. The both of them bent down and hugged her goodbye. "I love you, Mom, and Dad."  
  
"We love you too Chibi-usa," they both said at the same time as Chibi-usa skipped to the steps than gracefully walked back down to the platform.  
  
Just then a great foghorn sounded and the masses broke out in loud cheers as tons upon tons of confetti filled the skies. Mamoru and Usagi waved goodbye to all the people as the airship started to whisk them away. Then men came in black suits and ties to take Chibi-usa back to Crystal Palace. One man held Diana in his arms. Diana quickly leaped onto Chibi-usa's head as she ducked inside a white limousine. Chibi-usa rolled back the sunroof and stuck her head out. She was just in time to see the last of the airship before it became invisible against the blue atmosphere. Chibi-usa stuck her head back into the car as they strolled down the road to the palace.  
  
Once they were there, the limousine stopped before the steps. Chibi-usa got out, and merely stepped inside the castle. Only those of the Royal Family could enter the palace. The escort left and Chibi-usa went on her way. Luna and Artemis were there to greet her once she reached the main hall.  
  
"Splendid speech, Chibi-usa! Really, it was wonderful!" exclaimed Luna.  
  
"Thanks a lot, but I think I miss them already," said Chibi-usa as Diana dropped to the floor and landed on her feet.  
  
"Oh cheer up, Chibi-usa, they'll be back in three days," said Diana cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, but what am I going to do until then?" Chibi-usa complained.  
  
The three cats sweat-dropped and crashed to the ground 


	5. Trouble

Chapter Four: Trouble  
  
"So, Rei, tell me why you were in such a hurry to cast off?" questioned Minako. She leaned back in her giant Captain's chair and marveled at the large map on the main screen in front of her.  
  
"Yea, Rei, what's the big fuss?" asked Ami who was on the far wall, glued to another large screen and typing away at the keyboard below it.  
  
"What big fuss? I was just getting some bad vibrations, and I thought it would be best to cast off as soon as possible! Besides, the sooner we're off the planet, the sooner we can relax!" Rei sat down on a small end table and took a sip of her iced tea.  
  
"Maybe you can relax, Rei, but Ami-chan and I have a lot of work cut out for us! We've got to run this ship!" Minako replied.  
  
"What do you mean, 'we' Minako? I'll be running the ship, all you have to do is steer!" argued Ami.  
  
"Well. yea, but that's hard work!" Rei and Ami sweat-dropped.  
  
"I guess for you Minako, that is hard work," agreed Ami. Minako just smiled.  
  
Just then, the intercom blared, "MINAKO!!! MINAKO, WHERE ARE YOU?" It was Makoto's voice. The three girls all jumped and snatched for the receiver. Minako got to it first.  
  
"I'm right here Mako, what's wrong?" yelled Minako.  
  
"Minako! Transform quick, and find the others! We've got big trouble!"  
  
"They're all right here!" blared Minako  
  
"Then hurry up to the deck!" yelled Makoto  
  
"Makoto. Makoto!!" bawled Minako.  
  
"She's gone, c'mon, we've got to hurry!" shouted Rei. "Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"MAKE UP!"  
  
The three transformed and took off. They flew through the twisting halls until they emerged onto the deck. The scene was a mess. People were running everywhere, but the first things that came to the Senshis' attention were Sailors Iron Mouse, Aluminum Siren, Lead Crow and Tin Nyanko. The four of them were standing back to back in the center of the confusion.  
  
"WHAT THE?" the three cried in unison.  
  
"Galatica Crunch!" shouted Iron Mouse as she fired her attack at the giant glass dome encasing the ship. Her blast shattered the bubble and suddenly everything was in the air and sucked out the opening. Only the Senshi, Usagi and Mamoru were still there. Because they all had crystals, they didn't need to breathe. They could survive in outer space where there was no air. The crewmates, however, were not so fortunate. The Senshi were floating in the air while Usagi clung to Mamoru, and he clung to the deck.  
  
"B-but how?" shouted Mars, "You're supposed to be dead! We destroyed you all! And Chaos, we destroyed her, too! How can you all be alive, and here?"  
  
"Stop jabbering! We don't know what you're talking about. We came for the starseeds. Give them to us now!" shouted Lead Crow.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars fired, but Crow easily dodged her attack.  
  
"You insolent fool!" shouted Crow, "Give me the starseeds now! Galatica Tornado!" Crow fired and Venus was smashed against the side of the bridge. "The starseeds, NOW! Give them to me!" Crow held out her hand to Usagi and Mamoru. The others all noticed that she was not wearing bracelets.  
  
"How DARE you! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus fired from one end. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter fired from the other. Crow could not dodge and was hit on both sides. The black collar on her neck shattered, and Crow screamed as she imploded. Only the broken remains of her choker were left.  
  
"Lead Crow!!" shouted Iron Mouse, "You'll pay!" Mouse took Nyanko's hand and they attacked together. "Galatica Crunch!" "Galatica Puppet!"  
  
Again, Venus and Jupiter sounded their attacks, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The four attacks met each other and there was a giant explosion. The huge swirl of energy quickly died out.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
Mercury and Mars's attacks flew towards Iron Mouse from opposite angles, just like what had happened with Crow. Mouse could not dodge the attacks and she imploded just the way Nyanko had. Her black collar also floated in ruins.  
  
"YOU!" shouted Tin Nyanko as she pointed at Mars, "Crow just killed you! You're supposed to be dead!"  
  
"So are you, Tin Nyanko! It takes more than that to kill us! Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
Crow dodged Mars' attack but was pummeled into the glass dome by Jupiter's.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury shouted her assault and Crow's choker shattered. She imploded like the others.  
  
"That attack." said Aluminum Siren, who through this whole mess had not moved an inch. "Why is that attack familiar?"  
  
"Siren!" said Mercury. "How did you come back? Why did you come back?"  
  
Siren shook her head. "The starseeds. GIVE ME THE STARSEEDS!" Siren lashed out her hand. "Galatica Tsunami!"  
  
Mercury was hammered into the opposite side of the glass dome.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
Siren was hit by all three attacks and her collar shattered like the others. She imploded with a hideous scream. They waited for other enemies to show.  
  
"How did this happen? The Sailor Wars are over!" shouted Usagi from down on the deck, breaking the silence.  
  
"This is something new," explained Venus, "they weren't wearing Galatica Bracelets, yet they were using their old attacks."  
  
"And those chokers!" Shouted Mercury, "They didn't have chokers before!"  
  
"Are we going to be alright? Can we still steer the ship back to Earth?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes, there was only damage to the dome. We might go a little slow, but we can still get home," said Mercury. But there was a shadow on her face. The glare in her eyes began to cloud over as she assessed the damage to the ship with her computer.  
  
Mars suddenly had a vision. She screamed in terror, but it was too late. Mercury's body was ripped apart by an invisible force. A tall lady with white hair and a golden staff appeared behind Mercury and snatched her starseed before it died out.  
  
"MERCURY!!" everyone shouted at once. But before Usagi's eyes, the Senshi's bodies ripped apart, one by one, and all in a split second. Usagi could do nothing but scream in horror.  
  
Usagi held on to Mamoru and cried, but soon his body tore open and the lady snatched his starseed. She grinned devilishly at Usagi and looked deeply into her eyes. Her face was not even a few inches from Usagi's.  
  
"Now I am the strongest Senshi," she whispered.  
  
"What?" cried Usagi before her body tore apart and the lady snatched her starseed.  
  
"NOW I AM THE STRONGEST!" she answered. The lady disappeared back into the shadow from which she came. 


	6. Return of the Sailor Quartet

Chapter 5: Return of the Sailor Quartet  
  
"Diana." said Chibi-usa as she walked down a long corridor.  
  
"Yes?" peeped the gray kitten from atop the princess's head.  
  
"What is it exactly that I'm supposed to do while Mom and Dad are away?" pondered Chibi-usa.  
  
"Well, the Queen said that you were to take on full responsibility of ruling Crystal Tokyo while she and the King were gone. I suppose that they trust you enough to make the right decisions now. Or perhaps your parents are trying to teach you how to rule a kingdom so that you will make a good leader when you become Queen," said Diana.  
  
"Yes, Diana, but what does a good Queen do?" restated Chibi-usa.  
  
"Uh, well. perhaps you're meant to figure that out as well!" explained Diana. Chibi-usa sweat-dropped just as there was a quick flash of light that filled the hallway. She stopped and stared into space.  
  
"Small Lady?" asked Diana.  
  
Suddenly four large blurs, blue, green, pink and yellow, were shooting down the corridor at a tremendous speed. Chibi-usa was too shocked to react before the four blurs came to an abrupt stop in front of her. Chibi-usa stood gawking at the Sailor Quartet, Sailors Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta.  
  
"Princess!" exclaimed Ceres; "A crisis has befallen the Universe once more! We have arrived to aid you in a holy quest, as we are meant to."  
  
"You mean, you'd only aid me because you have to?" sobbed Chibi-usa.  
  
"No princess," Ceres blushed, "we are always at your side because you are very dear to us."  
  
"There are more important matters at hand, Princess!" interrupted Vesta, you must fight with us!"  
  
"Yes," agreed Chibi-usa.  
  
"Transform, Small Lady!" suggested Diana.  
  
Chibi-usa lifted the brooch from her school uniform and held it in the air. "Moon Crisis Power, Make Up!" The brooch split in half and the Pink Sugar Crystal flashed, and then suddenly faded. "What?" Chibi-usa looked up at her crystal and couldn't figure out what went wrong.  
  
"Try it again, Small Lady!" exclaimed Diana  
  
Chibi-usa lifted her brooch again. 'Moon Crisis Power, Make Up!" Again, the Pink Sugar Crystal flashed and faded.  
  
"I see. the death and rebirth of a soldier!" shouted Juno quite suddenly.  
  
Diana and Chibi-usa looked up at her in complete confusion.  
  
"Yes! Sailor Pallas agrees!" Pallas chimed in.  
  
Vesta and Ceres nodded. "Princess-" Ceres began, but was cut off.  
  
"Please, just call me Chibi-usa."  
  
Ceres nodded and began again. "Chibi-usa, the Silver Crystal, Ginzuishou. Where is it?"  
  
"Follow me." Chibi-usa led the four Senshi down the corridor, the way she had come. Eventually they came to a dead end. Chibi- usa pushed a small button on the wall towards the floor and a glass doorway revealed itself. She ran through the opening, followed by the other Senshi. In the center of the circular room was a small pedestal.  
  
"The death and rebirth of a soldier," repeated Diana. "I don't understand."  
  
"Chibi-usa, it's time that you took your place as the true defender of Solaris," said Vesta.  
  
"The true defender of Solaris?" asked Chibi-usa.  
  
"The pretty sailor suited soldier of justice," stated Juno.  
  
"Sailor Moon," finished Ceres.  
  
Chibi-usa blinked and her jaw dropped. "But Mama is."  
  
"It's your time, Chibi-usa!" exclaimed Pallas. "Your time!"  
  
"I'm not strong enough to fill Mama's shoes!" argued Chibi-usa.  
  
"That will come!" stated Vesta.  
  
"Small Lady." peeped Diana. "It's your destiny!"  
  
Chibi-usa couldn't argue with that. She turned around, stepped up to the pedestal and stared at the glowing Ginzuishou. The four Senshi stood behind her. Chibi-usa just stood there, looking at the crystal, not moving. This all seemed so familiar to her. She remembered what happened the last time she had taken the Ginzuishou.  
  
Juno stepped up and placed a hand on Chibi-usa's shoulder. "It's alright, Princess. This time it is your destiny, you have to take it."  
  
Chibi-usa nodded, slowly reached out and picked up the floating crystal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Small Lady." announced Sailor Pluto, "Small Lady is in trouble." Pluto looked into the endless void of time and saw dark shadows. She turned back to the gate and knew that she was bound to her realm. Pluto was forbidden to leave her guard of the Time Space Continuum. She remembered about how Diana had offered to take her place at the Time Gate so that she could go and save Chibi-usa. Pluto wondered where Diana was now.  
  
"I have to help Chibi-usa," Pluto said to the Time Void. Silence followed.  
  
Pluto walked to the gate and stuck her garnet staff into the stone floor. The giant door opened and Pluto ran through it.  
  
"I'll only be gone a while. Surely nothing can go wrong in just a while," Pluto assured herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Moon Crisis Power, Make Up!" shouted Chibi-usa. She transformed into Super Sailormoon. The Sailor Quartet smiled.  
  
"Small Lady?" said a voice coming from the doorway.  
  
The five Senshi turned sharply to see Pluto, standing tall in the corridor.  
  
"Puu!" shouted Sailormoon. "You left the Time Gate!"  
  
"Forgive me for breaking the taboo, Small Lady. I sensed that your life was in danger." Pluto bowed her head. She looked up again and noticed the Sailor Quartet. She noticed that Chibi-usa had transformed into Super Sailormoon. Finally, she noticed that the Silver Crystal was gone from its pedestal. "Small Lady, where is the Ginzuishou?"  
  
Sailormoon looked down and held her Mama's brooch, no now it was her brooch. "Puu, I need the Silver Crystal for a little while. I'll bring it back, I promise," she said.  
  
Pluto nodded. "I'll look out for your future, Small Lady," she said before walking sadly back to her guard. "It seems that every time I leave, it is more difficult to return," she whispered to herself. Pluto pulled the giant door closed behind her and stood there, staring into the endless void. 


	7. The NeoSenshi

Chapter 6: The Neo-Senshi  
  
"So what has caused you to return? What happened?" questioned Sailormoon. She stood in front of the Sailor Quartet.  
  
"We don't know what went wrong," admitted Pallas.  
  
"We were awakened from our tranquil state and found ourselves drifting through space," explained Vesta.  
  
"We knew that the time of our awakening would come only when our world, and our princess, were in danger," said Ceres.  
  
"And so we teleported here," finished Juno.  
  
"Do Mama and Papa know?" asked Sailormoon.  
  
"They could have felt something," said Pallas. "We should go see them."  
  
"Mama and Papa are away on a cruise! The four guardians are with them. How are we supposed to reach them?" questioned Sailormoon.  
  
"We'll teleport. Just like we did before," said Juno.  
  
"Can we do that?" asked Sailormoon.  
  
"Sure we can. We are the soldiers of the new era, the Neo- Sailor Senshi! We can do anything!" remarked Pallas enthusiastically.  
  
"No, that won't work," Vesta interjected. "We don't know where the ship is. It could be halfway to the moon, or even all the way there, by now. We can't teleport unless we know exactly where we are going."  
  
"That's true, but there is another way!" announced Ceres. The other four just looked at her, waiting for her to explain. Ceres pointed at Sailormoon. "She has wings. all princesses do." The four Senshi gasped.  
  
"I do?" questioned Sailormoon meekly.  
  
"You didn't know?" accused Ceres.  
  
Sailormoon suddenly remembered a dream. She was flying through the clouds with her beloved Pegasus. She sprouted wings and took off, soaring through the air on her own, right next to him. "I guess I knew, but. that was just a dream," said Sailormoon.  
  
"Sometimes dreams come true," said Ceres. "Come with us!" Ceres snatched Sailormoon's hand and darted out of the room, soon running down the long corridor. The other three understood Ceres' plan and followed. Sailormoon had a hard time trying to keep up with her fellow pink-haired friend. Juno, Vesta and Pallas soon caught up and ran beside Ceres. Vesta took Sailormoon's other hand and soon they came to the front steps. The Senshi Quartet jumped into the air, right through the force field, all at once, like a trained team of acrobats. Vesta and Ceres threw Sailormoon ahead of them at the same time, as if they could read each other's minds. Sailormoon wailed loudly and flailed her arms and legs about desperately as she kept climbing higher into the sky. The Senshi Quartet landed safely on the ground.  
  
"We won't be able to catch you if you fall!" announced Juno.  
  
"You can do it Sailor Sailormoon! Sailor Pallas believes in you!" screamed Pallas.  
  
Sailormoon stopped panicking long enough to notice how high up she was before starting to plummet back down to Earth. "WAHH!! Help me!!" screamed Sailormoon.  
  
"Oh dear," sighed Ceres. "Try harder!"  
  
Vesta leaped away to where Sailormoon was going to land.  
  
Sailormoon calmed down and remembered flying through the clouds with Pegasus. "Pegasus!!" she screamed, suddenly being struck with inspiration. "Elios! Help me!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Elios! Help me!"  
  
"Lady?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sailormoon's aura shone a brilliant pink and wings sprouted on her back. Sailormoon giggled and glided swiftly over Vesta's head, brushing the top of her hair. She came to a landing right in front of Ceres, Juno and Pallas.  
  
"Sailormoon! Sailor Pallas knew you could do it!" Pallas cheered.  
  
"Elios," Sailormoon cooed. "You always help me."  
  
Vesta came running up behind Sailormoon. "Great!"  
  
"There's no time to waste," said Ceres, becoming serious again. "Let's go."  
  
Sailormoon snapped out of her daze and took Juno and Pallas' hands. Vesta and Ceres joined hands with Juno and Pallas, forming a circle. The five jumped into the air as high as they could and Sailormoon flapped them the rest of the way through the atmosphere. Once in outer space, the Neo- Senshi spotted the cruise ship ahead, a little ways away. 


	8. The Guard of Outer Solaris

Chapter 7: The Guard of Outer Solaris  
  
"Pluto." a small whisper echoed on the crystal walls of the palace. "Sailor Pluto."  
  
"This way," answered another whisper. Footfall through the halls resounded as well.  
  
"In here," came a third.  
  
"It's time," said the first.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The door of time made the sound of a rustling wind is it opened. Pluto sighed and waited for whoever was on the outside to come in. She was expecting them, but not this soon.  
  
"Pluto," stated Uranus as she opened the door all the way. "It's made its way here."  
  
"Past the guard of outer Solaris," added Neptune.  
  
"Surely, you've felt it, too," said Saturn.  
  
Pluto nodded and stepped forward. "I knew you would come. I think, however, that we are too late."  
  
The new arrivals gasped.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"What does it mean?" cried Juno.  
  
"There's no trace of anything! No clues, no signs, no nothing!" shouted Vesta.  
  
"Everyone's gone?"  
  
"They're all gone!"  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"NO! They're still alive somewhere! They've got to be!" interjected Sailormoon  
  
"Sailor Pallas is scared!"  
  
Ceres looked down at the deck and noticed something suspicious. She pushed off of the glass dome she was clinging onto and floated towards the irregular rubble on the deck. She picked up a chunk of the remains and floated on, letting the other end of the glass dome stop her from drifting off into space. She scrutinized the small black matter.  
  
"Ceres?" inquired Juno.  
  
"This isn't a part of the dome that was smashed. There doesn't seem to be anything else that was destroyed."  
  
The other four Senshi pushed off of the dome and joined Ceres. "Where do you suppose it came from?" asked Vesta.  
  
"Very curious!" exclaimed Pallas.  
  
"It seems that we are at war again," sighed Sailormoon as she looked off into space with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sailormoon," Vesta's eyes softened and she put her hand on Sailormoon's shoulder. Sailormoon looked back down at the Sailor Quartet, her very own Sailor Team; her very own friends.  
  
"We should go back home and think about what's happened," suggested Juno.  
  
"Then we can begin the search for the others," added Ceres.  
  
Sailormoon nodded and took Vesta's hand from her shoulder. The others took hands as well. They all closed their eyes and their auras began to shimmer in their respective colors. Juno shone in green, Vesta in red, Pallas in blue, Ceres in pink and Sailormoon in white. "Sailor Teleport!" they yelled together. The deck beneath them crumbled slightly and the rubble floated around as a beam shot up from the center of the circle the five Senshi made. The Neo Sailor Team disappeared with a flash of light.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Too late!?" shouted Uranus. Pluto simply nodded. "How is that possible? We would have felt something!"  
  
"There's nothing we could have done," answered the time guardian.  
  
"You don't know that!" barked Uranus as she stepped threateningly forward. Neptune put her hand on Uranus' shoulder and she backed back. "If you knew about this, then why didn't you do anything!?"  
  
"I already told you! There's nothing we could have done!" answered Pluto.  
  
"Who survived?" asked Neptune.  
  
"There were no survivors," said Pluto sadly.  
  
"That means.!" cried Neptune.  
  
"Destiny acts in strange ways," remarked Pluto as she turned her back on the three soldiers and stared into the Time Void.  
  
"How can you blame destiny like a lost child when you lie here, in your crib, as the world around you falls to pieces?! How can you stay here, safe and alone, knowing you could have done something to prevent a disaster?!" Uranus screamed at Pluto's back as tears shimmered on her cheeks.  
  
"I said! There's nothing I, or anyone, could have done! Not even her! I am destiny's servant, I can only follow the ebb and flow of that time!" answered Pluto, tears in her own eyes.  
  
"There IS no destiny now that she's gone!" Uranus answered sharply and silence followed. Neptune looked down at the misty floor as tears welled up in her eyes as well.  
  
"You're wrong," peeped a small voice. The three soldiers turned in shock at Saturn's words. Saturn, who until now had remained silent, had no tears. "My time has not come yet. There is still a destiny for us- there is still a destiny for them."  
  
The three other soldiers nodded and dried their eyes. 


	9. Nine Soldiers

Chapter 8: Nine Soldiers  
  
The halls of the palace were silent. Only the slight pitter- patter of small feet brushed the crystalline walls. Diana rounded the corner into one of the many back corridors of the palace and the bell on her collar made a delightful twinkling sound. Three outer Senshi turned their heads to look.  
  
"How long have they been gone?" asked Neptune.  
  
"Nearly half the day," sighed the small gray kitten as she walked closer to the trio. "Where's Pluto?"  
  
Uranus slammed her fist against the wall and everyone jumped. "Hiding," she forced through gritted teeth.  
  
"Uranus!" remarked Neptune sternly.  
  
"Pluto is doing her duty," restated Saturn. "I, however, am more concerned with Small Lady and the Senshi Quartet."  
  
"Do you think we should follow them?"  
  
"How?" questioned Pluto, now standing outside of the Time Gate further down the hall. No one had noticed her presence until now.  
  
"Pluto!" announced Diana.  
  
"Even if it was intelligible to follow the Neo Senshi, there is no way that we could."  
  
"That's true," agreed Neptune.  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do!?" shouted Uranus.  
  
Suddenly a flash of brightness filled the hallway and seemed to light the crystal walls on fire. Immense brightness. Everyone was stunned, but soon the light faded away.  
  
"Looks like we wont have to wait after all," Pluto said with a smile.  
  
The Outer Senshi and Diana raced down the corridor and eventually made it to the main lobby. There stood the Neo Senshi. They dropped hands and opened their eyes.  
  
"Small Lady!" Diana strode up to Sailormoon. "We have visitors."  
  
Sailormoon bent down and scooped up Diana in her arms. She looked over to where the outer Senshi were standing. The Senshi Quartet parted and turned to face them as well.  
  
"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn." Sailormoon paused, holding back tears. "You know?" The four of them nodded. "What do you know?"  
  
"The enemy came from outside Solaris. They attacked without warning," Pluto began.  
  
"Yet you knew, didn't you!?" interrupted Uranus. Obviously, still bitter. The Neo Senshi looked shocked.  
  
"Yes. Haven't we discussed that already, Uranus?"  
  
"Puu?" Sailormoon questioned.  
  
"Small Lady," Pluto said reassuringly. "You know, as well as I do, that I cannot change what destiny proclaims."  
  
Sailormoon nodded sadly.  
  
"To continue," Pluto continued, "We do know that the enemy came from the center. We could go there now, or we could wait for the enemy to make the next move."  
  
"The center?" asked Ceres.  
  
"Of the galaxy," added Neptune. "Zero Star Sagittarius."  
  
"We cannot allow the enemy to strike again. We're going to have to go first," concluded Sailormoon. Saturn nodded in agreement. The four outer Senshi moved to join the Neo Senshi.  
  
"Are we going to leave right this second?" complained Pallas.  
  
"There's no reason to wait," remarked Uranus.  
  
Diana dropped to the floor and the nine Senshi held hands. The small gray kitten walked out of the circle. Nine Senshi closed their eyes, nine auras lit up the great crystal hall, nine beams of colored light shot into the air, and nine voices cried out, "Sailor Teleport," then were gone. 


End file.
